Gundam 00 The Fifth
by Criticanon
Summary: When Graham destroys Johann's throne Eins he uses his new GN Flag to seek answers from Celestial Being. Chapter Six has now been Published.
1. Chapter 1

My attempt at a Gundam 00 fic. A thought popped into my head while I

was doing some work. What if Graham had joined Celestial Being during

the attacks of the grew into the fic. Starts during

Johanns solo attack. I have altered several things for the sake of this

fic.

"This is Graham,I'm taking the lead." The Flag roared out, speeding off

the runway and heading towards the iris corporation munitions

manufacturing complex. Over the comm Graham Akers friend Billy Katagiri

tried to reason with him; "Heading out alone is just reckless!"

Graham didn't care if it was.

"Sounds reasonable, too bad I'm an unreasonable man!" He pushed his

Custom Flags throttle as far as he dared and pushed onward.

Iris Corporation Iowa munitions factory.

The factory burned as red bolts of death rained down upon the workers

and buildings alike causing a bright orange fire to burn up into the

night sky. Workers, technicians, and corporate officials ran through

the factory fleeing for their lives.

From his Throne Eins Johann Trinity had a blank expression on his face

as he did what he believed,was the way to end war.

He was cut short from his musings by an alert on his radar.

"An incoming Flag, and it's a high speed type."

Inside his flag Graham charged forward opening fire with his Flags

cannon.

Driven by vengeance Graham pushed downward and threw his flag at an

insane angle charging forward and drawing his sword. The Eins drew it's

saber to defend against the beserking Flag. Graham roared at the Eins;

"I DON'T CARE, HOW MUCH BETTER YOUR MACHINE IS! TODAY I WILL SURPASS

YOU!" He drove the Eins back and drew the second sword ascending as the

Eins tried to escape.

"I SHALL STRIKE AS AN AVENGING ANGEL!" The Flag knocked the Beam saber

out of the Eins' hand.

"What the fuck?" Johann cried out in shock.

The Flag shot upwards, discarding one of the Flag swords for catching

the saber. Graham charged forward embedding the Flag sword in the Eins'

right arm and using the captured Beam Saber to amputate the left. "I

won't let you escape!" Graham declared using the flag to spin around to

the back of the Eins, holstered its captured saber and grabbed it's GN

tau drive.

Pulling with every bit of strength in the Flag, Graham successfully

removed the drive.

Johann couldn't believe it. In a stunned voice he could only utter out;

"This isn't possible. A single flag has successfully rendered my throne

combat inneffective."

Graham wasn't done yet he opened a channel to the Eins. "Can you hear

me Gundam? This is vengeance for my friend Howard Mason, for the genius

Proffesor Eifman and for the overflags!" He drew the captured beam

saber and drove it straight into the cockpit of the Eins. After a few

seconds it exploded in an enormous fireball as the Flag sped off into

the night.

As he flew away Graham dropped the throttle to twenty percent,activated

the auto pilot, and heaved a huge sigh.

"That was for you Howard, some payback-" Graham was cut short as he

coughed up blood. "My body... Can't take this many G's."

The flag began a slow descent towards overflag hq holding the captured

GN drive in the crook of it's arm and the saber in the other.

All around Graham as he descended on the grappling line

soldiers,techs,and officers alike gathered around cheering his stunning

victory over the Gundam.

At the head of the group was his friend and wingman Daryl and Billy

Katagiri mechanic and scientist. Both,were wearing shocked gazes as

they looked at the captured GN drive and Beam Saber.

Billy was the first to regain his composure. "Graham! That was nothing

short of the most incredible thing I've ever seen!" It didn't take

long for Daryl to heap sone more praise on his Captain. "Captain you've

singlehandedly given the flags and the Union an enormous advantage and

hope."

Graham had reached the ground and was about to reply but dropped to

one knee,clutching his stomach.

Billy and Daryl rushed to his side. "Get a medical team! The Captain

needs treatment!" In only a few minutes an ambulance arrived to take

Graham to the nearest hospital. As Graham was being lifted up he looked

to Billy and said, "Billy... The drive... Please make good use of it."

He passed out alive but needing treatment.

Billy took a minute to watch the ambulance carrying the hero of the

night off to heal. He glanced back at the Flag holding the GN drive and

the saber. "Don't worry Graham, I'll make sure this thing is put to the

best possible use."

- Chapter 1 End.

Reviews and Constructive Criticism would be very much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

First of all a big thank you to Sony Ninja and Anne Fatalism,Yoshino Yuy and you are giving me reason to keep this going. And in answer to your review Anne that would be the result of this being a result of a publish/upload error. Possibly also because my IPhone is basically the only way I can make this work. An aside I've skipped over the Trinity CB fight Because of two reasons. (It still happened as did the Character development scenes it was just a much shorter fight due to Johanns death.) 1:I don't have enough faith in my abilities to pull a fight scene like that off yet. 2: This is an altering timeline. I'm taking some major liberties with what's happening at this part in the series. I'm also adding some time in between the areas where the three Superpowers get the GN-Xs' and when the Trinities attack a base. Hint: it isn't gonna be the HRL base anymore. Ok, enough thanking you folks came for a story.

Overflag HQ hangar bay.

From his Lab Billy Katagiri stood working over a computer readout, trying his best to modify Grahams Flag. He had worked almost non stop since he'd had Daryl take Grahams suit into the repair bay for modifications. The beam saber was basically a stand alone weapon that,as long as it was connected to a sufficient power source was fine. The bigger problem was arranging the captured drive to supply power, and finding a way to recharge the thing. All the reports from the field (even some that had been intercepted from the AEU and the HRL) said that the red particle emitters had a limited time span. Inwardly Billy sighed.

'We need to find the hideout that these red emitters use, or capture one of the original fours reactors.' He went back to the modifications leaving the hunt for the recharge plant to someone else.

Team Trinity base.

The loss of Johann and his Throne had been quite the major blow. Tactically the Trinities had lost the only one who was level headed enough to run ops for them. Emotionally, neither Michael nor Nena were able to cope very well. Michael was almost foaming at the mouth in fury. The only reason he hadn't launched a one Gundam assault against the Union capital was because he had to keep Nena from committing suicide. A day had passed but eventually he had talked her down and was even able to try to get her to start coming up with their next operational plan. It had been a few hours into her planning an assault on an HRL base when she realized how stupid of an idea it was to ignore the missing GN tau drive. She got up from her chair and headed to the hangar where Michael was tuning his throne Zwei. Approaching the hangar she called up to him;

"Michael, we need to go find Johann's GN drive. If we don't then we'll be handing the Union a giant advantage."

Michael Trinity looked over at his sister and took a moment to consider what Nena was saying. Shrugging he replied in a slightly venom filled tone;

"Whatever you say Nena, as long as we get to eviscerate the bastards that killed Johann."

It would take a day for the Thrones to recharge their particles from the fight against Celestial Being.

Until then, they waited,planned and seethed. Revenge for their brothers' death would come. When it did, the overflags would not stand again.

Ptolemaios Celestial Being mothership.

Things inside the Ptolemaios were the same level of franticness a person might see at an air traffic control center, on a rainy day, with golf ball sized hail, and three Boeing seven forty sevens were landing at the same time and there was only one controller, who was on meth. Tieria Erde, was on the verge of an aneurysm and had to have been forcibly restrained from taking Virtue out on a solo mission to flatten the Trinity base for such a magnificent foul up. The mechanical crew, was scrambling to repair every machine and restore Nadleeh to Virtue. Lockon Stratos, was down at the ships personal firing range working with both his old rifle, and his pistols. Christina Sierra and Feldt Grace were working on the backup Operating System for the Gundams, out of fear that VEDA had been hacked. Lasse Aeon was doing some work on the GN arms and making adjustments for use with Dynamus and Exia. Sumeragi Lee Noriega was inside her cabin, alternating between planning a retrival op and hitting the bottle out of frustration. 'The more I look at it, it seems like the Union has turned the Overflag HQ into the most defended area outside of Area 51 and Cheyenne Mountain Complex.' She sighed again. Even with the GN arms and the full capabilities of the Gundams an attack seemed like an uphill struggle. Pulling her glass of Scotch towards her she gave it the "Fuck it I'll do it later option", gave a ring to Allelujah Haptism, asking if he wanted to join her, and started in on what would be a very long night of heavy drinking.

Overflag hospital.

'I've attained victory... But, what comes next?'

Graham wasn't dreaming, he knew that much, but he wasn't awake either. This was an in between. A point where only thought existed a place of subconscious meditation.

'The Gundams are still out there.'

This was his driving force, to fight the Gundams, to understand what they were, to be like them.

'Is my path the correct one? Or am I only continuing the cycle of war and pain? What celestial being does... They caused a centuries old feud to end in Ireland, broke up so many conflicts, put the three global superpowers to look like children with BB guns... Could they be the correct path?' An hour later he came out of his meditation like trance and was discharged another three hours later, with a clean bill of health. The ride to Overflag HQ was short and the hangar was filled with Mechanics and Tech Specialists, all working as hard as they could on retrofitting Grahams Flag. In the center of it all at the Flags' feet was Billy.

"Graham, Nice to see you're up and about again."

Billy said calmly walking towards him and giving him a handshake.

"Same to you Billy, so, what is it you're doing to my flag here?"

Graham replied walking around and taking a look at the newly painted Flag.

"We're working on affixing the reactor to your suit.. We've done a few test power ups and according to the readouts we've gotten this thing is sitting at about 85% charge you could fly continuously for about two days, fight for over 18 hours continuously, and use it to even overload as a way of asset denial from the looks of it."

Billy was reading off of a readout and Technical notes. "Fantastic! So, what have you guys done about reproducing the drive?"

Graham was truly ecstatic. The way to get his answers was here. The Flag could now fight on even terms with the Gundams.

'Howard... If you could see this...'

Graham thought about his not so long dead friend. Howard loved the Flag and believed it would be the only thing that could be able to take down the Gundams.

'Now Howard, that dream of yours will come true.'

Billy turned to face him holding up a laptop with some pictures of several sleek silver mobile suits.

"This was just sent to us from a group of high level operatives. A traitor within Celestial Being just turned over thirty of these suits ten of them going to us and the remaining twenty split between the AEU and HRL. Along with thirty of these drives. Same as the ones you captured and some recharge stations for us to use."

Billy kept going as a very big grin spread on his face as he detailed everything to graham. There were no words for Graham to say. This was it. Not only could the world turn the tide against Celestial Being but they could now reestablish order.

'But, is this truly going to establish peace? Will crushing something as noble as the Gundams really bring about peace, or will it only force us into an era of pain...'

(A/N) I've Re-done Chapter's one and two spacing so that it no longer is such an eyesore.)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:I apologize for being grotesquely late on and so many other extenuating circumstances have forced me to delay this. As my way of apologizing for this I am now going forth with a chapter for you guys.

Review Replies:

JC:I have no plans yet to do a crossover story YET, I may look at that possibility once things settle down and after I finish things I may do it as part of the four year interlude between season one and two If I did do it it'd be between Wing and 00 mostly because I have yet to see a really good 00 and Wing crossover.

Toby:Darryl becoming the new ... an interesting idea… I'll conisder it.

Ben 01:Kinoues death is still going to happen I'm sorry that you don't like her death I personally think it's too detracting from Saji's character. And no Aeolia is still eating an Alejandro Cornoner specialty bullet dessert.

Yoshino Yuy:first of all you've been very kind to offer such detailed critiscism. I'm working on doing this away from my Iphone and it'll take some time before that happens at the moment I'm using a friends laptop to write this chapter. In regards to your technical standpoints I do understand your objections however I'm going off of a bit of logic that The Pseudo GN drive was built for use with such high performance mobile suits like the GN-Xs and the Gundams not something like the Flag. Hence why I'm upping the operational time on the GN Flag.

Okay usual A/N over You guys came for a chapter and that's what you're getting.

* * *

>Chapter Three<p><p>

_Overflag HQ 12:27 am._

The Klaxon of the air raid alarm went off alerting the base to an incoming unidentified mobile suit.

"All units be advised two machines believed to be the new model Gundams are headed towards us at high speeds all units prepare to scramble!

Grahams eyes snapped open,he flew from his bunk,was in his pilot suit in less than two minutes and running down the hallway towards the hanger.

The hanger was a mess of activity the new models from Celestial Beings traitor hadn't arrived yet and all there was for the pilots to use was the custom Flags that the Overflags has used before.

Graham ran forward looking for Billy.

"Graham,your new Flag's ready to go. Get ready to launch you'll be flying lead against the Gundams."

Billy called, Pointing toward the flag standing on it's legs a plasma rifle in it's left hand and the captured Beam Saber in its right.

"Thanks Billy!"

Graham was in the flag and powering up the new suit when his com unit activated.

"_Captain, we're ready to launch as soon as your are_**." **It was Darryls voice he was inside his Flag and was ready to fly.

"Roger that Darryl. Our observation towers report it's only two of them have the rest of the Overflag's swarm the unit that's not carrying the oversized sword.

"_Roger that Captain._**" **The link cut and Graham was already moving the GN Flag out to the runway.

'Howard I promise I'll avenge your death tonight.' This was more than a declaration to his fallen comrade, it was a vow of honor.

"Graham Aker, GN Flag. Launching!

* * *

>The Flag kicked off of the Runway speeding towards the area where the Gundams had been sighted.<p><p>

_Airspace over Overflag HQ._

From inside his Gundam Michael Trinity sat inside stewing in rage and hatred.

"Nena,start looking for Johanns GN drive once you recover it, I'm gonna leave this place a smoldering crater..." All of Michaels light hearted tone had vanished this was him kicking into his Berserker fighting style.

"_Roger that Michael."_ Nena switched her scanners to search for inert or active GN drives. 'What... oh no!' "_Michael! They must have already converted Johanns GN drive into a suit it's headed straight for us!"_

"Even better! Deal with the others that come after him, I'll gut this bastard for using Johann's drive!

Fangs FLY!"

The Fangs shot out from the skirt armor of Michaels throne heading straight for Graham's Flag.

Graham had learned from Howard and his failed attack. Moving quickly Graham brought up the Plasma Rifle and opened up on the Fangs, most of the fangs were moving quickly going for a stab into the Flag armor those that got to close were either shot to pieces or cut in half by the Flags saber.

It wasn't long before Michael had only two Fangs left.

* * *

>"Stop trashing my Fangs!" Michaels screamed out.<p><p>

_Graham's Flag._

The Gundam with the Remote weapons was actually a very poor opponent now. It wasn't because of the Flag's new abilities, rather it was the lack of skill with the pilot of the Gundam.

'He's angry, so angry he can't focus.'

The Flag and Gundam locked swords.

Michael retorted "I WILL avenge Johann!"

Graham's face took on a disguted look. "How pathetic. You run off of instinct and emotion no planning or even forward thought."

The Flag broke the sword lock, raised it's rifle and took three shots at the Zwei, two connected at the Sheild and left leg. The Left leg withstood the shot, the Sheild survived… if only barely.

Graham pushed the throttle up and charged again with the beam saber.

The Zwei blocked the saber and pushed against the saber.

"FALL YOU BROTHER KILLING BASTARD!" Michael roared.

The Flags armor began to strain against the added weight put behind the Sword.

Graham furrowed his brow in frustration.

'I wont go down like this…'

The Sword began to push even harder and eventually the Saber caved to the pressure and it was thrown off to the side by the Throne Gundam.

"This is it you jackass!" Michael said with a derranged smile.

The Zwei raised it's sword to bisect the Flag.

As the sword was about to come down a barrage of red particle beams flew forward and struck the Zwei. The Gundam fell back Michael looking in the direction of the shots. "What is it, the Exia again?"

'Reinforcements?' Graham checked his sensor readout.

"Captain! It's the Transport team that got the new models out of Antartica!" Daryl reported watching as the Ten GN-X's appeared on the sensor readout.

A male voice crackled over the comm.

"Patriot Squadron, fan out and engage the Gundams!" Graham's eyes widened when he heard that voice. 'Why am I not surprised. Figures that they'd let him take the new models to us. Chris Renquest. The one who I beat out for command of the Overflags. I can only hope that he isn't bitter.

_Inside Renquest's GN-X_

Looking at the Gundam,Renquest narrowed his eyes and took aim at the Gundam.

'Finnally I get my chance to prove that I was the one who should have been given command of the Overflags'

The GN-X opened fire on the Throne letting out a barrage of crimson particle beams.

_Throne Zwei_

Michael cried out in pain as the throne was rocked back and forth by the barrage from the GN-X's

"Damnit! Are these guys part of Celestial Being too?"

Nena finally emerged from the swarm of Flag's engaging her.

"They're emmitting GN particles!"

The Ten GN-X's Formed up in a old firing line formation five focused on the Zwei and the other five foucsed on the Drei.

Graham quickly recovered his lost Beam Saber and Flew to center of the Formation, raised the saber so that it was pointed directly at the Zwei and charged forward at the Zwei.

"You're time in this world is over Gundam!"

Michael snarled and was about to attack again when Nena leapt in front of the Zwei.

"Michael we need to run away! This is never gonna work!

Fine! Let's get out of here!"

_GN Flag._

As the GN-X's opened fire again the Gundam's began to withdraw.

"Captain, should we pursue? No, Daryl. We don't need to. They can't hide from us anymore."

Graham sank back in his flight chair a grin on his face.

'No matter where you run to you false Gundams, no matter where you hide. I will find you. Howard will be avenged and I will make sure you pay.'

"We've won, again…" Daryl said disbelief in his voice.

"Indeed we have ." Renquest responded watching as the Gundams withdrew from the combat airspace.

Across the airwaves the Pilots of both the Overflag's and the Patriot squadron cheered over the victory of the Gundams and the timely arrival of Patriot Squadron and their GN-X's.

Graham smiled. 'Victory,once again have we attained victory.

Authors note.

So I am back and I am writing again. Now I need some inout from you guys.

If I were to give Graham a gundam what would it be like? Would it be Melee centered or a mix of guns and swords?

As for a pairing, who should it be? Most of the Girls in 00 are already taken, I could violate cannon and leave someone out in the breeze…

Now we come to the other issue.

Neil. Does he get to live? Or should he die?


	4. Chapter 4

EDIT:This is the actual chapter four. In all it's glory.

A/N: What's this? Anon has updated his fic? And it hasn't taken him two months to do! Unpossible!

Yes I have come out with Chapter 4 and this is where the majority of the cannon 00 events end, and where my ideas begin to take over.

Review replies:

Jumper Prime: Your enthusiasm is refreshing, and I do enjoy your ideas I do plan on introducing something based on your concept when I get closer to season two.

Wang Liu Mei as a pairing… I'm considering it.

Nena isn't dying in this fic. As Tomino once put it, Death is too easy. Plus I find her adorable psycho character too much fun to torture.

Be-for-Life,Toby,JC: A 2nd gen Gundam while cool won't pack enough of a punch for season two.

Hellbreaker:Ali is still getting the Zwei it suits him far too much for me not too.

As for your suggestion about a GN Archer melee variant, I'm afraid that won't do.

00virtuezero, you've been very kind to compliment me and it's a nice confidence boost.

As for the Exia flag hybrid… eh. It'd seem way too oddball in my mind. But, a Tallgeese esque suit that has a huge amount of thrusters maybe even powered by a Tau version of the twin drive system… I could do that.

Daryl surviving… that has yet to be determined. Graham/Sumeragi pairing. Why is it that the more I think about it the more I like this concept… Oh well.

Zombrya: Exia painted Masurao colors… I'm considering it.

Yoshino yuy: I agree that the irony behind Graham piloting exia is pretty funny but, I still can't decide whether or not to simply upgrade exia or go with a custom design.

As for Neil I may just end up flipping a coin to decide whether or not he should get to live. Two face style.

Review replies over moving onto the story.

_Overflag HQ 30 minutes after Trinity attack, _

The Flag's and GNX's had been returned to their Hangars the mechanics seeing the damage the GN Flag and it's non GN brothers had sustained while GNX's were simply being refueled. Inside, Billy was busy supervising the technicians on doing some minor upgrades to the GN Flag. The Flag was still a major work in progress and the GN drive had allowed Katagiri to go quite a bit nuts in its development.

On the other side of the base, in the pilots lounge, Graham was sitting in a chair on the far left side of the room sipping a glass of Scotch. All round the room the Pilots of the Overflags and Patriot squadron were either sitting in chairs talking or standing around discussing their victory over the Gundams.

Truth be told Graham was Glad that the men had gotten their own victory instead of him pulling off the battle on his own.

'_Still I can't help but wonder, if celestial being was looking to completely flatten the global military why didn't they have these Gundams show up earlier? They would've been able to completely grind our forces into dust. Come to think of it, we haven't seen anything from the original four models… Could it be that they've withdrawn because of these new models?_ Internally he let out a frustrated grunt. _"I need answers from them. But, where am I going to get them? They don't answer any kind of supporters nor can we find where they're getting their resources.' _ His musing was cut short by the booming voice of Daryl. "I'd like to propose a toast." The rest of the room stopped their discussion and looked up.

"To the valiant members of the Overflags and the proud pilots of Patriot Squadron who have proven to the world that the world no longer has to fear the Gundams and that their time is drawing to a close.

Special mention goes to Captains Aker and Renquest who have lead these victories either on their own or with their squadron." The men and women raised their glasses and were about to join in but were interrupted by a baritone voice. "If by 'on their own' you're referring to Aker's fluke of a victory. You mean that they got lucky and won against a Gundam." From the right side of the room Chris Renquest appeared. A sneer draped across his face. He was a tall man around 5'10, had brownish black hair and brown eyes that carried a serious conviction behind them.

Daryl looked horribly offended seemed ready to leap across the room and start beating Renquest into the floor. "How dare you talk about the Captain that way!"

Renquest only grinned.

Graham let out an internal sigh. He knew this was coming, Renquest was known for holding a very longstanding grudge against Graham. For not only beating him for command of the Overflags, but for not being able to be the Flag's test pilot.

Daryl was now looking like he was going to deck Renquest. Graham knew he had to step in to stop this before it escalated. "Daryl stop!" Daryl turned around looking stunned. "Captain are you serious he's demeaning one of your biggest victories!" Graham walked forward still calm as could be. "I know that but, he's doing it to antagonize you."

Graham looked at Renquest. "Tell me, do you honestly think you're worthy of being a member of the Overflags?" Renquest narrowed his eyes. "Since day one."

"Then I'll make sure you get into the Overflags. We still need to replace Howards place. You'll be my new Executive officer. And if you're lucky I'll die and you'll get your chance to run the Squadron." Renquest smiled and held out his hand. "Gladly Captain Aker." Graham took it and shook it.

Daryl looked mortified, but didn't voice it.

_Island location three days later. Stranded Drei and Zwei._

"NO! OH, LOOK AT WHAT THEY DID TO MY DREI!" Nena whined looking at the battle scarred Drei. Michael was simply furious. The union had been given permission to pursue the Gundams while the HRL team had been sent up into space to assist in the destruction of the other Celestial Being team. (1) By god, the Union had they been relentless. Every twelve hours or so, the GNX's and the Solo GN Flag would locate the Throne Gundams, and it would be the same procedure. Rush into the Gundams, Fight for a few minutes then run away. Michael was getting frustrated and Nena was getting scared.

"Chill out Nena, Try and get into contact with Wang Lu Mei and see if we can get into space."

Nena let out a frustrated huff and complied.

_Union Naval Carrier Caribbean Sea. _

Graham and Renquest were inside a small office in the upper decks. Both were deciding on how best to continue the search and destroy op. About twenty minutes into the session Renquest came up with an Idea.

"We've gotten an offer of assistance from one of the few remaining PMC mobile suit squads. With their assistance we could have each of our units fan out and search all of these small islands. When one of them finds the Gundams they'll signal us and we'll come running. Sound good Aker?" Renquest offered.

"Yeah actually it does." Graham replied. "Have the Al Saachez team split up to the north and east, while we'll split up to the South and West. I'll go with them so that way at least there will be a GN drive powered unit, in their area." Renquest nodded. "Sounds good. We'll make our move in twenty minutes. Graham nodded.

_One day earlier. Tokyo Japan, office of Laguna Harvey._

Ali Al Saachez smirked as the dying form of Laguna Harvey collapsed on his desk.

'_Serves you right Celestial Whatever bastard'_ He was about to turn away when he heard a voice coming from Harvey's desktop.

"Excuse me, Mister Harvey? Are you there? I have a message from ." The voice was one of almost serene calmness. Ali smiled. _'Another Celestial Being employee huh?' _Ali walked over to the desktop and looked into the webcam.

"I'm sorry but has been killed for being an incompetent ass." The young man raised a quizzical brow. His purple eyes showing no mood change only a minor bit of curiosity. "And you would be?" Ribbons asked calmly. "My nam is Ali Al Saachez. I'm a mercenary and here was unable to provide the payment I'd been promised. So, I've exacted payment in blood." Ali responded matter of factly.

The green haired boy lowered the brow and looked at Ali analytically.

"I see, this payment you seek is?" Now it was Ali's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Why do you care? But, if you must know, I was told he'd get me into one of the Militaries so that I could pilot one of those new GN powered machines."

The boy smiled. He'd found his first pawn in the chess game he had been planning for years.

"What if I went one step better in exchange for your services?" Now Ali was interested.

"One step better? What would that be?"

The boy's smile grew. "Simple. A Gundam."

_Present Time Ali Al Saachez's custom Enact._

Ali smirked. The boys had given him the location of two Gundams all he had to do was choose which one he wanted, kill the pilot of it, take the Gundam and destroy the other.

He'd brought his squad with him in order to remain inconspicuous. And now the Union was searching all over hunting for the Gundams. Ali let out a small chuckle. They'd know where they were… After he'd destroyed the other of course.

_GN Flag. _

Graham was at the moment multitasking on keeping watch on the sensor readouts from the Al Saachez team, and following his own search pattern. It was then he noticed that the Squad leader was beginning to veer off from his transmitted flight path.

Graham narrowed his eyes.

"Why is he heading off. He hasn't transmitted anything yet.' He turned the flag around and moved after him, keeping his distance. Something wasn't right here.

_Trinity location._

"Anything from Wang Lu Mei, Nena?' Michael asked.

Nena shook her head. Seconds later they saw a red enact fly over their heads, it looped around once and signaled its intentions.

Michael look skeptical. "No intent to attack? I smell a liar." Nena get in the Drei and stand by.

She nodded and hurried into the cockpit beginning the startup cycle.

The enact landed, it's cockpit opened up, and a voice called out as a man descended.

"Yo! Are you guys taking on the entire world and having a hard time with it?

Who are you?

My name is Ali Al Saachez. I'm a mercenary sent by my sponsor to… Help you on your way.

Who sent you? Was it Laguna?

Laguna…? OH! You mean lagoon Harvey. That Old guy's dead.

What?"  
>A gunshot rang out.<p>

"I killed him."

Big fight is up next.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_GN Flag above the Island._

Graham was stunned. He'd kept his distance as the Mercenary disembarked and kept a conversation with the Gundam Pilot, nearly a full minute in he drew his sidearm, plugged a round into the pilot right in the forehead, then threw a flash grenade into the air and ran towards the now pilotless Gundam.

'_Quite frankly amazing that someone would be able to convince the Gundam pilot to step out of their machine and move quick enough to capture that machine.' _Graham thought.

_Throne Drei._

'_No. Michael's gone. What do I do now?' _Nena thought sadly as she brought her suit out of the treeline and above to get a better view of the Zwei to destroy it. To her shock and horror the Zwei burst upwards swinging it's buster sword.

"What the? You can't operate the Zwei without Michaels biometrics! Unless... He altered the Programing with Veda's help!" Nena shrieked.

The mercenary opened up a comm link twisted delight in his voice.

"It's tough operating a machine I'm not used to. But, I guess as long as I can use the weapons, I'll make do! "

_Above the Island. (Third person shift)_

The Gundam charged forward using the sword like a club and batting the Drei to the right.

Nena let out a hysterical cry and responded by unleashing a barrage from the twin particle guns on her suit.

"Why are you trying to kill us? "

Ali responded while delivering another strike that the Drei; "They said you're sacrificial lambs!"

The Drei fell backward and let off a three shot burst towards the Zwei.

"That's ri-goddamn-diculous!"

The Zwei responded by sending out to fangs to pierce one of the arms, only for the Drei to vent excess GN particles and confuse the scanners on the fangs and have them withdraw back to the Zwei reading no target found.

"I'm sorry I sympathize with you little girl, but I have a job to do."

The Zwei sent the Drei flying down towards the ground with another club from the sword.

Nena was now terrified as she realized what was about to happen.

The Zwei was about to bring it's sword down and impale the suit and the GN drive.

Ali cackled manically. "THIS'LL FINISH YOU OFF!"

Just then a twin particle beam blast broke the fight up as the GN Arms came flying through and Gundam Exia dropped out to engage.

The Zwei charged forward hoping to overwhelm Exia before it could return fire or engage in the melee.

"DON'T YOU GET IN MY WAY YOU LITTLE KRUGIS PUNK!"

Setsuna brought out the GN sword and met the strike locking swords with the false Gundam.

"Ali Al Saachez? How did a bastard like you ever get a hold of a Gundam?"

_GN flag holding position just outside of the Combat Zone._

'_It's... The Gundam from the first intervention! If I had to guess it'll be a close battle between him and that Mercenary. But, he may have the answers I seek. If he holds his own I'll approach him. If not then the answers aren't worth it.'_

Graham stood back and waited, he saw the captured Gundam gain the upper hand and that's when Graham saw something incredible**. **The Gundam began to glow red. It then moved a rate faster than his Flag's tracking software could keep up with. The Gundam made quick precision strikes knocking the suit off balance and finally forced the suit to retreat.

'_No doubt about it. I need answers from those who captured my eye and drove me to this obsession.' _Graham moved the Flag forward approaching the Exia.

_Exia. _

Setsuna had finally gotten the captured throne Gundam to withdraw thanks to Aeolia Schenburgs final legacy, the Trans-Am system. His scanners picked up a Flag with a Pseudo Solar Reactor approaching and then noticed that it had it's beam saber out.

The Flag held the sword and then disengaged the power flow to it. Setsuna's comm then picked up a hailing frequency. Accepting the hail he opened the channel it was audio only but he knew the voice instantly.

"Young man. I'd like to speak with you face to face." Setsuna's eyes widened instantly. It was the union soldier from Azadistan. The options were simple. Accept his request and see what this eccentric Union pilot wanted, turn tail and possibly evade him, or shoot down the flag.

"I'll give you fifteen minutes. Land in the area where the Thrones were hiding. Come out first and unarmed." Setsuna stated in a commanding tone he was doing only by the fact that he had made it clear that he didn't want to fight and it was returning the favor from Azadistan.

_GN Flag. _

The Flag touched down settling into a kneeling position. Graham didn't intend to use this as a trap. This was the moment he'd been waiting for. Leaving his standard issue sidearm, Graham descended from the Flag, '_Young man. I hope that you can answer my questions. I have grown tired of all this confusion, of all this doubt,I do so hope that you and your Gundam are the one's that can end my source of frustration.' _The Gundam touched down It's beam pistol aimed at the Flag.

Setsuna emerged, his visor tinted so that his face couldn't be seen.

"Your fifteen minutes starts now, be quick I have to get back to my ship." Setsuna stated.

"I'll be quick young man. All I'm after here is answers. Lately you and your three comrades have vanished from the face of the earth and allowed these new model suits take your place. I ask you,why?"

Graham asked.

Setsuna waited a moment before answering. "Because what these Gundams are doing are not what Aeolia Schenburg had envisioned. They have committed acts that defy what we've done. They carried out an attack on civilians, destroyed area's that weren't meant to be targeted. None of this whas what we would have done."

Graham took it in. '_Not part of what Celestial Being had planned huh?'_

"Then tell me young man what will you do now?"

Setsuna responded quickly. "I have no doubt that in a day or two that your peoples forces, will attack our ship. So I have to get back there as soon as possible."

Setsuna remained still. He waited for Grahams next question.

Graham began to consider what to do next he could go back to his unit, back to what little life there was for him. A life where he'd eventually be driven insane by his conflicted emotions and his obsession. That wasn't something he'd really want to do. To forever be under the boot heel of some General, a puppet forever. A very unfulfilled, very drear, and very empty life. Graham knew what he would do next.

"Young man. I'd like to accompany you. This life that I lead, it's nothing more than an empty sham. With you and the Gundams I believe I'd serve a far better purpose. It's far better than the alternatives."

Setsuna was stunned! This union pilot had barely talked to him and now he wanted to help. He knew that this man was talented. Setsuna had fought him before. A test was needed.

"Do you realize that if you go with me you will forever be turning your back on the life you live currently?"

"Of course. All that is left for me currently is a life of servitude and humiliation. I don't want to live like that. I'd rather devote my skills to something far more noble. Eradicating war seems like a better way to live."

"Very well." Setsuna opened his helmet comm.

"Lasse make some room for another suit. I've found us a Fifth Meister."

A/N.

Yes we are coming down to the end of season one. Roughly three or four more chapters to go.

Then I'll begin the massive rewrite of season two which I am looking forward to.

Neil's fate is decided and next chapter you all shall see what my decision was.

I have decided on a base format for Graham's Season Two Gundam and what role it shall play.

I do however want suggestions on a new Gundam that is centered around mid-range gunplay.

You're patience and reviews are always inspiring to me guys. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N. I have decided to take a page from Cyberslayer128's book and add musical annotations for this fic it'll be an experiment to see how this goes.

Big thanks to my Editor 00virtuezero.

And to DragonKnightRyu who is now helping with Season 2 MS designs.

Opening:Gundam 00 opening number three.

(1)Fight.

(2)Counterattack

Ending:Friends (Season 1 second ending)

Chapter 6.

_Island. Graham and Setsuna's location._

Lasse's voice cameback over the comm startled, "Setsuna I'm pretty sure I misheard you on that one. A Fifth Meister? We don't have a spare drive or a Gundam that this supposed Fifth Meister can use. What's more, Veda has to approve any new incoming Meisters... Oh well I guess that will now fall to ."

Setsuna put a hand to the right side of his helmet " You didn't mishear me Lasse. We need the help, he's got his own drive and suit. Plus I can vouch for his skills. While I am skeptical that he's doing this out of the goodness of his heart I do believe he's worth the benefit of the doubt."

Lasse responded back; "Alright Setsuna,I'll trust you on this one for now."

Graham smiled at that of course all of them would be skeptical and more than likely outright distrustful. "So, young man how will I be joining you and your comrades?"

Setsuna looked back at him.

"You,one other and I will be heading out to space inside our Mobile Suit container craft. When we make orbit I'll submit my report to our Tactical Forecaster and you'll either be thrown in the brig for possession of stolen Celestial Being technology or you will be approved for meistership and you'll eventually receive your own Gundam.

Graham's eyes windened at that.

'_My own Gundam? Quite an incredible notion there.'_

"I see young man. I'll make the preparations to head out then."

Roughly twenty minutes later the GN Flag and Exia had been stored inside the Assault Container.

Graham had introduced himself to Lasse and was greeted by a cold stare from the back up Meister.

As they were leaving, they suddenly received a distress signal on a Celestial Being channel.

"Setsuna? Is that you? Please! I need your help, both of my brothers are gone, and our bases have all been hit! Can you please take me to your ship so I can get in contact with someone?"

It was Nena Trinity, she was bordering on hysterical and it was obvious she was in tears.

It took a few seconds for Setsuna to respond. He let out a sigh and returned the comm.

"You may board the container but keep your hands to yourself and your mouth shut. You and your brothers have already done an insane amount of damage to the plan and to our chances of surviving."

Nena didn't respond. She simply engaged her machine's Tau Drive and moved toward the container.

_Low orbit, assault container heading toward Lagrange One._

The container broke out of the earth's gravity quickly and began it's return to the Ptolemaios. It would be a few hours before anything happened so Setsuna began recording a message that would bring the Ptolemy crew up to speed.

"This is Exia orders to return to Ptolemy received. Also, I have something to report. The Pseudo solar reactor powered machines have all begun a move to space, and one of the Throne Gundams have been captured. The pilot of the captured Gundam is Ali-Al-Saachez. One last thing, I've successfully recovered the surviving Throne Gundam, and I have picked up a defector from the U.N. Task. He's brought his machine with him and shows a lot of skill." Setsuna sent the message and moved to Exia to prepare to move out at a moments notice.

Inside of the container Graham was busy checking the Particle storage levels of his machine.

_So far seems to be at a stable 85% so I shouldn't have to worry about a thing._

He was moving to rest inside his cockpit when he heard a small whimper. Graham turned his head to the sound of it and noticed the young Gundam pilot from the island. Nena was curled up in a ball tears streaming down her face.

"Johann... Michael. It's just. It's just me." Another sob racked her body.

Graham frowned and moved over to her.

"It's hard losing someone close isn't it?" Graham asked hovering just above her his arms at his side his eyes had softened and he was calm.

Nena let out a growl and moved forward.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LOSS? ALL YOU EVER HAD TO WORRY ABOUT WAS PROTECTING YOUR OWN ASS! MY BROTHERS WERE THE ONLY FAMILY I HAD! WE LIVED FOR CELESTIAL BEING AND NOW ALL WE ARE TO THEM IS SOMETHING TO BE CAST ASIDE!" She threw a punch at Graham, he dodged it and continued to let her vent.

"I'M ALONE NOW AND YOU'RE ASKING ME IF IT'S HARD? HOW DARE YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT LOSS IS LIKE!" She roared.

"That would be where you are wrong. I lost one of my brothers and a mentor fighting you three.

While I grieve for their deaths, I don't let it consume me." He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Tell me,girl do you think your brothers would want you like this?"

She stopped for a second, seemed to freeze up and then broke down suspended in air.

"No, I know they wouldn't want it like that."

She leaned forward and hugged Graham. "Thank you."

"Can't have anyone who pilots a Gundam getting weak now can I?" Nena chuckled.

"I suppose not."

"Okay now sit back and just try to calm down, I get the feeling we'll need your help soon. Okay?"

She looked back at him. "Okay."

_Lagrange one space._

"Kyrios,Virtue launch and engage the enemy. Dynames will remain on standby."

Seconds later the Orange fighter and The enormous armored Gundam launched out of their hangars.

"Twenty six enemy machines are closing- THERE'S A THRONE AMONGST THE ENEMY!"

Inside his externally sealed room Lockon Stratos' single eye widened.

_Ali Al Saachez... I've got to get out of here and get him._

Kyrios with it's tail booster was now able to execute hit and run attacks against the enemy units. Each time he picked off one or two GN-X's until the tail booster was hit by a well placed shot from Soma Peires.

The GN-X drew it's beam saber and brought it down to impale the Gundam in it's cockpit only for

Kyrios to transform and draw his own saber and block the strike. Inside of her GN-X Soma called out to Allelujah.

"Can you hear me Subject E-57?" Allelujahs eye widened slightly. "Is that... Soma Peires?" He asked in shock. Another shot from Sergei Smirnov's GN-X scored a direct hit. Allelujah cried out in pain. Soma's GN-X fell back and readied for another attack

"Lieutenant, hit him now!" Soma's GN-X drew it's saber forward in a stabbing position and went for the kill. "FALL,GUNDAM!" (1)Mere feet from the GN-X's saber a beeping tone blared over the console of Kyrios, then the entire Gundam began to glow red. Kyrios immediately flew away as fast as it could.

Gasping out for air Allelujah let out a surprised noise "It's... the Trans-Am, and my headache's gone!"

_'I'm blocking the quantum brainwaves for you' _Allelujah's other personality said the normal sadistic edge in his voice gone, replaced by a comforting smug tone in his voice.

"Hallelujah?" Allelujah quickly regained his composure and put Kyrios into a dive and then pulled up to face the GN-X squadron.

'_NOW GO ALLELUJAH and KILL THEM!' _Hallelujah roared out into his mind.

In less than two minutes Allelujah had either disarmed or dismembered every GN-X of the HRL task force. Forcing them to retreat just as Trans-Am expired.

Meanwhile Virtue had been in an even worse situation and was taking a high concentration of enemy fire and while it's defensive tactic had been working for it at first once the Throne had shown up and used it's Fangs, Virtue's weapons had been reduced to just it's mega launcher and one shoulder cannon. Tieria was frustrated and in pain. Each time a beam hit it would knock the Gundam around and throw off Tieria's aim. As the GN-X's began to circle Virtue, it's Trans-Am finally came in.

The Mega Launcher it carried suddenly extended, a golden barrel extending. In a single shot it scattered the entire GN-X squadron being headed by Renquest and Patrick Colassouer.

"Is that a new weapon?" Patrick asked in disbelief. Only to be hit by a rock and sent flying screaming for his beloved Colonel.

Renquest about faced his GN-X when another set of bright lightish red beams streaked across the battlefield.

"What the? A mobile armor?"

Tieria looked over, "It's the GN-Armor Lockon Stratos!" Indeed it was. The Dynames was inside the armor it's two shield plates over it's body. Inside Lockon smiled and activated the cluster missile launcher on the left hand of the GN-Armor. Renquest growled.

"Concentrate fire and Barrage the new enemy!" The GN-X's gathered around and began their attack.

Lockon reached over the trigger. "Sorry I don't have time to target and fire right now. SO I'M JUST GONNA HAVE TO BLAST AWAY!"

"Commence bombardment,commence bombardment!" Haro chimed in.

The GN-Armor opened fire with a cluster wave of GN Missiles that scattered and entered into the GN-X's each one then began to bubble up eventually bursting outward in a fireball. The only two that survived were Daryl and Renquest.

"Damn you Gundam! First you take Howard and now the Captain is missing!" Daryl growled spitting the words as if they were poison.

"Daryl, don't let your emotions get the better of you. We need to fall back, otherwise we're only doomed to slaughter." Renquest said trying to keep Daryl from going rouge.

"Yes sir."

Back with the GN-Armor Lockon had proceeded to head toward the transport ships with Trans-Am activated. "I'll target and fire right at their bases!"

Out at the three Union Virginia class transports Kati Mannequin was beginning to get scared the Mobile suit transports were virtually unguarded and the appearance of the Celestial being mobile armor was an unfortunate turn of events.

"Colonel incoming mobile armor!"

Kati grimaced. "Respond with Linear Cannons!" The three transports opened up with their two side ounted cannons blue streams of plasma streaking out to defend themselves. It was completely useless the Trans-am armor was faster than the computer trackers could keep up with. With a single blast from the GN-Armors main cannons the _Norfolk _was obliterated.

Kati's eyes widened. "Where the hell are those mobile suits?"

An operator responded, "One hundred eighty seconds til they get back mam!"

As soon as he had said that the _Richmond_ went up in flames too.

The GN-Armor prepared a final shot "It's time to end this!" Only for three shots to appear and hit the GN-Armor. "What the- Oh crap!"(2)

Dynames disengaged from the Armor and headed away from it, it's Trans-Am having reached it's limit.

The stolen Throne Zwei appeared a barrage of shots sent towards Dynames as it raced past.

_'The stolen throne! Then that must be Ali Al Saachez!'_

Dynames gave chase it's rifle firing wildly at the Zwei. The Zwei retreated behind an asteroid for only a second, before it reappeared charging forward letting off a quick shot before locking sabers with Dynames.

"You're Al Saachez of the KPSA aren't you?" Lockon yelled out.

"That Krugis punk has told you about me hasn't he?" Ali asked absolutely gleeful.

"Then you're the one who ordered the suicide bombing in Ireland! Why did you do that?"

Ali replied the same way on would at a lunch gathering; "Because I'm a mercenary, It's what I do, and besides" Zwei broke the lock and Dynames retreated while Zwei moved forward again and used it's huge sword to gain leverage against Dynames.

"Wasn't it obvious the Middle East would react violently when the AEU built their Orbital Elevator?"

Ali asked.

"You involved innocent people who did nothing wrong." Lockon shot back.

"OH YOU'RE NOT SO DIFFERENT FROM ME! You're just a terrorist who says he's trying to eradicate war!" Ali yelled back.

Lockon gromaced then with renewed determination came back with, "I'll take full blame for that. But, only after I see you dead!"

The skirt armor on Dynames opened up and sent missiles out at the Zwei. All of them missed and hit a nearby asteroid. Zwei retreated once again, Dynames hot on it's heels.

_Assault Container._

"We need to get out there and help Lockon! He's lost the GN-Armor and he's engaging the stolen Throne." Lasse stated, he'd gotten a message from Sumeragi informing them of the situation.

"I'll head out there with Trans-Am activated and help him from there." Setsuna said from the Cockpit of Exia.

"Wait young man. My machine is faster and can get there quicker. I'll head out first and keep him from dying, when you arrive we'll team up, finish him off and withdraw to your mother ship."

Setsuna hesitated for just a moment. "...Fine."

Graham grinned. "Very well young man. Graham Aker, GN Flag heading out!"

The GN Flag transformed, activated it's emergency plasma thrusters, the thrusters from the GN Drive kicked up to maximum and Graham rocketed away.

_'My trusted and dear Flag. You have not failed me yet. Don't let this be the first time. Please, help me save this obsessed pilot.'_

Exia departed from the container next. "Exia. Heading to combat zone with Trans-Am activated."

Exia glowed red and sped out.

_Dynames and Zwei._

The asteroids were everywhere and it was only because of them Ali was still alive. The Zwei was fleeing as fast as it could while Dynames was only a small distance behind it, it's rifle sending out lightning quick bursts of particle beams.

"I'll never forgive you!" Lockon roared. Bringing Dynames into another close quarters battle locking swords with the Zwei for the third time.  
>"Monsters like you, are the reason there's war in the world!"<p>

Ali was now sporting a slasher smile and jabbed back, "Keep crying! You and I are the same breed!"

Lockon then lost it completely "THAT'S A LIE! I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU!"

Dynames then drew it's second sword and sliced off the Zwei's right arm.

"I'M GONNA CHANGE THIS WORLD!"

Haro then chimed in. "Enemy approaching,enemy approaching!"

It was Daryl's GN-X. He was firing wildly. "I'LL AVENGE YOU HOWARD!"

"Don't get in my way" Lockon growled out. Sending some missiles out towards the GN-X.

The missiles hit specific areas but didn't destroy the GN-X. Daryl continued his charge.

"I AM PROUD TO BE... A UNION FLAG FIGHTER!"

The GN-X Flew to the side of Dynames and unfortunately it was the side that lockon was blind in.

"Where'd he go?" Dynames moved to slash the GN-X but missed and lost it's arm.

Ali then figured it out. "I just realized. YOU CAN'T SEE TO YOUR RIGHT!"

The Fangs promptly flew out veering out to the sides. Dynames drew it's pistol and opened fire on the fangs taking out the one's on the left, but not the right it was then that they struck.

"Lockon,Lockon!" Haro cried out!

"I can't see!" The Fangs struck Dynames in it's head and legs. Each of them detonating and taking the limbs with them. Dynames floated away it's propulsion systems heavily damaged and was barley able to do more than float, it retreated to a nearby large asteroid.

Inside Haro was going crazy. "SEVERE DAMAGE,SEVERE DAMAGE! UNABLE TO FIGHT!"

Lockon was nearly in just as bad shape. Still, he refused to give up, detaching the Sniper targeting computer from the cockpit and opening the hatch.

Heaving out a side Lockon turned to the tiny orange robot. "Haro, take Dynames back to Ptolemy."

The robot turned it's eyes to him and pleaded. "Lockon,Lockon!"

Lockon was unmoved by it. "That's an order!" The robot refused to back down. "Lockon,Lockon!"

Lockon turned to Haro; "Relax, I'll come back in one piece. I'm trusting you with the reactor. Farewell, little partner." Lockon activated his thrusters and moved out. He knew there was one last way to kill Ali. It didn't take two minutes before he found the cannon from the GN-Armor. It still had a charge from earlier and was functioning just enough for one full blast. Moving quickly Lockon set up his equipment and then found the Zwei his reticule indicating a lock. Lockon began to steady his aim and began to think

_'What am I doing out here? But, unless I can get rid of him, Unless I can avenge them. I don't see how I could go on living, or how I could even face the world.' _The Zwei had detected him and was now heading straight for the Cannon. '_I've got no other choice.' _Lockon steadied his breathing, took aim and- "TARGETED AND FIRINING!" The cannon let out a magnificent blast the Zwei tried to evade, but, it was too late. Ali however refused to go down alone and let out a last stand shot piercing the GN Cannon. It began to explode all around Lockon he was hurled out into space green GN particles surrounding him. Lockon was barely conscious thinking he was about to die.

"Father,Mother,Amy." Lockon gasped out as he remembered one of the most treasured moments of his childhood a Christmas eve dinner he had with his parents and sister.

"I know that the things I've done... may not change anything,that things will never go back to the way they were... Even so, in the days to come, the future that Lyle will know... You... People down there? Are you satisfied with the way the world is?" Lockon made a gun with his hand. "As for me... I hate it!" He then saw it. A red trail of GN Particles heading straight for his location. Lockon then saw it was the Defector's machine that Setsuna had included in his report, it, transformed and headed straight for him.

"DON'T YOU DIE ON ME GUNDAM PILOT!" Graham called out as the GN Flag scooped Lockon's body into it's hands just as the Cannon began to spark. Graham opened the cockpit and yelled out "GET IN IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Lockon used the last of his vernie fuel to propel him into the cockpit, and passed out as soon as the hatch closed.

"Good now I just have to-" Graham was cut off as the cannon then detonated sending parts bouncing harmlessly off the Flag. "Way to close for comfort." Graham turned the Flag back into it's jet mode and opened a comm up with Setsuna.

"Young man,I have him. He's unconscious but, alive."

Setsuna was grateful beyond words to Graham for saving Lockon.

"Thank you. I'll send you the coordinates to our ship please hurry who knows how hurt he is inside."

Graham didn't bother replying he simply headed out as fast as he could.

_Ptolemy._

"Kyrios and Virtue confirmed! Their both okay and I've got a reading on Dynames! It's making it's way back Ptolemy!" Feldt said relief in her voice. Haro then opened up a channel. "Lockon,Lcokon!"

Feldt started to get worried. "What is it Haro what's wrong with him?" Haro wouldn't stop repeating it until a new voice came over the Comm. "Haro was it? You don't need to worry. Your friend is alright. I've got him with me and I'm heading to the ship."

Then the Bridge crew saw it. The trail of red particles heading for the landing deck.

Everyone was elated as the Flag came in it's form gracefully landing inside the Landing deck.

Miss Sumeragi,Feldt,Doctor Moreno,Chris,and Lichty came running out, to see about Lockon. The cockpit opned and Graham came out of the couched Flag, carrying Lockon and handing him off to Doctor Moreno.

"He's still got a pulse I'll get him into a medical capsule immediately!" Moreno said quickly moving off with Lockon in his arms.

Graham then slouched against the Left foot of the Flag, and promptly passed out himself from exhaustion.

End of Chapter Seven.

Ending song:Freinds.

A/N. Ouch. My hands. Before any of you jump to conclusions I'm not shipping GrahamxNena YET.

I still haven't decided on a pairing but that decision will be made soon.

Yes Neil get's to live. That was a pain to write whil still preserving his big damn fight against Ali.

Now I need some sleep,


	7. Chapter 7

It is with great sadness that I must announce that this fic is canceled. I'm sure that many of you have seen this coming. But it's better that I go ahead and announce this. I've come to the realization that I'm not very well suited to writing stories, but rather better at critiquing and offering Ideas and solutions. The story is up for adoption as well and anyone who wishes to take my idea and run with it I gladly wish you to do so.


End file.
